Falling down
by WaterLilyFlower
Summary: Set in season 4, after Liam accident things have changed, but will he found his way back to the love of is life? So this is my very first story, and even if it's in english I'm french so I'm sorry for the faults. Thank you for reading...
1. Chapter 1

When she heard he was in hospital, after being hit by a car, her heart stop.

She can remember the exact moment when she heard about it.

She was in Paris, doing some shopping with her mom and her brother, trying to find all the things from the list Naomi gave her, a huge list saying all the things she wanted from Paris.

She was buying the Eiffel keychain when her phone rang.

It was Navid calling her, which was kind of unexpected.

She was really good friend with him, but he had called her a few days ago, before she was leaving, and he wasn't the kind to call eveyday to know if everything was ok.

« Allo ? she said, finally answering her phone.

- Annie, it's Navid…

Something was wrong, she could feel it in his voice.

- What's wrong ?

-Ok…

She heard him take a deep breath

-Navid, please tell me…

She had no idea of what was going on, she really had none, and that what scared her the most.

- It's Liam, he had an accident.

- An accident ? Is he okay ?

- I don't know, I mean the doctors told us they were doing everything they can.

- Oh my god !

She couldn't breath, she couldn't speak. It was like someone just took her heart and squeeze it. Squeeze it so hard she couldn't breath or even think.

-Annie ? Are you still here.

She wishpered a little yes, so softly that she was surprised he could hear it.

The tears start fallin from her eyes, and Navid couldn't find anything to say to reasure or calm her .

How could he calm her, when the love of her life was between dead and life anyway.

When she finally hang up the phone she had to explain it all to Dixon and her Mom, trying to be strong, and not to break into tears.

This was the hardest thing she had to do, and she doesn't want to make it sound like there was no hope, even if it was what it seemed to her.

When they finally headed home, she ran to her bedroom, took what she needed and ran to the airport, with only her bag, her passeport and her credit card.

« I need a ticket to Bervely Hills, what's the next fly ?

-Next fly is in 3 days.

-Are you serious ?

-Yes I'm sorry, the next one is in 5 minutes, and I'm afraid you won't have the time.

-Yes, I can take it, it's ok, I don't have any suitcase or anything.

-No, miss, you can't. It's too late.

-Ok, ok, is there any fly to Hollywood ?

-Same thing, only in 3 days… »

This was terrible, how could she be stuck in here when he was in the hospital, all she could do was to wait, and that was awful. How could she live if he died and she wasn't next to him, or if he woke up and she wasn't there for him.

All she had to do was going home and wait, wait three long days.

Beverly Hills :

Everybody had gathered in the hospital, waiting desperatly for some news about their friend.

It was one of the worst time of their lives, knowing Liam was maybe going to pass out, and that Annie should totally freak out.

When Navid came back in the waiting room after calling Annie, everybody was around him, waiting for him to talk.

Adrianna was the first to talk : « Navid, is she ok ?

- Honestly ? I think she must feel terrible.

-We should call her, I mean all of us, to make sure she's ok and I don't know, tell her not to worry. We should be here for her !

Silver couldn't think about anything else. All she could imagine was how Annie must feel, and even then she couldn't understant what it was like. It must be a real torture for her.

While talking she couldn't help crying. This was too much. If Annie was there at least she could help her.

Naomi was pretty much the same. But she was too worry to talk, there was no sound coming from her mouth.

Teddy was the one taking care of everything. He was at the reception and was filling all the paper with this Vanessa girl. It was a good thing she had found Liam before things get worst. He was glad she was doing it with him by the way.

« How old is he ? It's for this paper…

-Oh he is 20, young ah ?

- Too young to die for sure… »

Just as she said these words, the doctor and a nurse came to give some news.

Everybody run to gather around him and ask how their friend was.

« Well the operation went well but the shock was really violent and your friend is subject to heavy loss of memory and despite his broken ribs I'm afraid your friend may suffer of memory loss »

"Memory loss ? like forgot his name or I don't know what ?" Navid was the most worry, or at least he was the one to show it.

"This state is pretty extreme, but it could be months or even years that can be erased."

"Years ? are you serious ?"

"Yes, we don't know about that yet. We have to wait for him to wake up, I think it won't take too long. If it's not already done. Do you wan to check ? Only two of you can come to see him. »

After a long debate about who would go, it was decided that it would be Naomi and Teddy.

Navid was to anxious, he couldn't bear to see him rigth now, Adrianna wanted to be there for him and Silver decided that it was the good time to call Annie.

She left the hospital and called her in the instant.

There was only one bip before someone pick up the phone :

« Allo ?

"Annie, it's Silver… The doctor just came to talk to us…"

"Oh my god, is he okay ? Is he.. alive ? He is right, tell me he is, because if he's not…"

She was talking to fast, so fast Silver couldn't get everything.

"Calm down Annie, please just calm dow, Liam is ok !"

She heard a long long sigh on the over side of the phone, a sigh of relief followed by the sound of her tears.

"Oh my god. And did tey tell you more about his state ?"

Silver was very moved by her friend's reaction. She was also crying.

"They talked about broken ribs, and memory loss but that's all I think."

"Memory loss ?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. When are you coming back ?"

" I found a flight to New York tonight and then I'll took a flight to Beverly Hills in the morning. I'll be there around 11 am."

"Ok, I'll call you back tonigth to tell you everything."

" Ok, I got to go tell dixon and prepare my bag. I'll wait for your call, bye, love ya »

When she hung up the phone, Silver was feeling better.

In the same time, Naomi and Teddy were getting ready to see Liam, when they came into the room, their friend was awake.

When Naomi approached the bed, she was surprised by Liam face, which one had no scratches at all.

She looked at him and they locked eyes, but of course she wasn't feeling anything. It's been a long time since they broke up and she was with Max now. But something had change in Liam's eyes. It wasn't the look he usually have for her.

The Nurse who was there with them asked a few question : « Hi Liam, how are you ?

"I don't know. Better now !"

He looked at Naomi with a small smile.

"Do you know how old you are ?"

"Seventeen… »

Naomi and Teddy looked at each other. It was this so, Liam had lost 3 years of memories, three long years.

When the nurse was done with her question, he took Naomie's hand in his, watch her during a few second and before she can talk and explain everything to him he opened his mouth and said those words which were clearly going to be a big problem :

« Thank you honey, I love you »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

" Thank you honey, I love you "

Oh boy ! That was going to be a huge mess Naomi thought. Even then she couldn't stop watching in her ex boyfriend's eyes, and she didn't know why but she couldn't let go of his hand. It was warm and comfortable and it remind her of when they were together.

Plus her and Max hadn't spoke for days now and that's maybe why she felt this way about Liam telling her he loved her.

When he took her head in his hand and pulled her face closer to him to kiss her, she couldn't resist and let him.

Her head was such a mess, she knew it was bad, it would certainly hurt Annie and Max but rigth now she couldn't think of anything else.

As his lips moove slowly to hers, in a soft kiss, she finally found the strength to step back, remembering Teddy was still there.

Thankfully Teddy was too occupated trying to get what the nurse was explaining to him to get what just happened.

Liam was looking at her in shock, not getting a clue of what had just happened. Did his girlfriend just reject him ? That was harsh.

After an akward moment of silence the nurse asked Naomi and Teddy to go and let Liam rest.

Teddy was the first to get out of hte room, to met with his friends and tell us about Liam, but Naomi makes it longer and as soon as Teddy was out, she walked to the bed and kissed Liam on the lips, gently.

" goodbye Baby, I see you tomorrow. "

With that she ran out of the room, trying not to look suspect, knowing she could do that, she was a great liar.

After a little talk about how Liam was doing, everybody decided to go back home and get some sleep to come over in the morning.

* * *

Annie had find an early fligth, and she was glad she would be there early in the morning, she'll be there early enough to be the first one to see him she was kind of afraid about what Silver told her. She was afraid he wouldn't remember her and any of his friend and be afraid when he woke up to see all those strangers around his bed.

When she finally made it to Hollywood she took a train to Beverly Hills, and then a cab to the hospital.

She asked about his room and when she finally reach it, she took two deep breaths, and then she came in, forgetting to knock…

God, she wish she had knock….

* * *

The same morning, Naomi make sure she was the first one to go see Liam.

When she came to the room, that was just she and Liam. She went to his side, kissing his check.

He seemed to like it. Why wouldn't he after all ? She was hir pretty and oh so sexy girlfriend.

" Hello handsome ! How are you feeling today ? "

" I'm fine, I can moove, it's easier and it's not hurting too much "

" Then that's a good thing " she said removing her coat.

It was the usual Naomi. Under her coat she was wearing nothing but some sexy underwear

Liam smirk at her sexy body.

" I don't know if I can Naomi.. "

" It's okay, I take care of everything " she said, getting her hand up and down on his torso, trying to make him crazy.

She climb on the bed placing her body above his so that their skins could touch. She lean into kissing him, first gently, but then more passionately.

It was a hot moment, but then, when she was finally getting her bra off, she heard a noise and then recognized a voice.

" Hey Liam… "

And it wasn't going to be any good.

**So once again, I'm sorry for my english, thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

« Hey Liam… »

At the moment she entered the room it took her a little time to find out who was on top of her boyfriend, not exactly boyfriend, but soon to be boyfriend.

When she walk in, Liam first reaction was to push Naomi away, so Annie couldn't see her. He had no idea why he did that. Naomi was his girlfriend, but there was something about him making out with her which seemed to be wrong. Maybe it was because they were in an hospital or maybe it was because it was Annie who just entered the room. But to him the last option didn't make any sense.

To the brunette in front of him, it did.

There was an empty moment of silent which didn't last long.

" Oh my god, Annie this isn't what you think it is… "

" Oh yeah Naomi ? So you're not about to have sex with my boyfriend ? "

" I thought you wouldn't be there before eleven. "

" God ! So you thought you would fuck him until I came back ? What is wrong with you ? "

Liam was watching the whole scene without talking. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't understad anything.

Annie was yelling at Naomi, trying not to cry and show how weak she was. That wasn't easy.

She had to find something to say so she could go, and cry by herself, in a place where no one could see her.

" You know what, you guys should just continue, sorry to interrupt "

as she said the words she immediatly regreted them, but it was done, so now she could finally go. As she get out of the room, she slammed the door, causing a nurse to tell her to keep it quiet.

Without saying anything she began to run to the exit and go hide in the bathroom where no one can see her.

Bad timing, she though to herself when she saw all her friends walking toward her.

Silver ran to her, hugging her.

" Annie, how are you ? Have you seen Liam ?"

" Yes I just did "

As everybody was coming to her, she had to find something to explain why she was leaving so soon.

"Liam is fine, he wanted to sleep so I think I'm just gonna head home, and sleep a little before I come back "

Everybody was kind of surprised, and Silver knew something wasn't rigth. Come on, Annie had travel all nigth and certainly a part of the day before, and after ten minutes, she was leaving.

If he needed some sleep, then she could have stayed, watchin him sleep, holding his hand, but going home wasn't a part of the plan.

" I'll drive you ! " Silver said, giving her friend the « I know there's something wrong » look.

Annie wasn' in the mood to argue, and actually she was glad that her friend was going to stay with her.

" Let's go ! I'll see you guys later !"

As she hugged all her friends, she hoped they would get whats was going on in Liam's room and that no one would judge her for leaving so soon.

Silver took Annie's hand in hers, not sure what was going on and so not sure if she had to comfort her.

The all ride to Annie's place was quiet. Silver thought Annie needed some space so she waited to get home to ask her what was wrong.

" You know this morning, when I entered Liam room he wasn't alone… "

" What do you mean ? A girl ? " Annie noded.

" I knew it ! I knew Vanessa was going to try something with him "

" Wait who is Vanessa ? "

" Vanessa, the one who found Liam after his accident "

" Oh! But no it wasn't this Vanessa girl… "

Silver was lost. If it wasn't Vanessa then who could it be. It's not like any of them was going to hook up with Liam, so maybe a nurse… or a doctor, who know ?!

" I'm sorry Annie but I have absolutely no idea. I didn't even know that other people came to see him " Silver said, after she had thought of all the possibilities.

At her words Annie start crying. She couldn't take it any longer. How could Naomi had done that to her. She thought they were good now, there was no tension anymore and more than that, she thought Naomi was over Liam.

Silver couldn't stand to see her friend this way. She was so sad and she seems so fragile and broken.

" Annie, please tell me what's going on .. "

" It wasn't a stranger with Liam… "

Not a stranger ? Silver was completly lost. None of them would do that to Annie. That didn't make sense.

" It was Naomi, and from what I saw they were having a pretty hot moment together !" she said half crying and half laughing of how stupid it sounds.

" I'm gonna break her face ! I swear I'm gonna kill her. "

Annie smiled at her friend reaction. She was glad she had such a good friend to help her in her bad moments.

" You know maybe he doesn't love me anymore, maybe it's all gone with his memory loss or I don't know what. Or maybe he moved on and decided to get back with Naomi. "

" I'm sorry Annie. I wish I could say something to help you, or to comfort you, but I don't really know what to say. Just don't be to hard on Liam ! Maybe he doesn't remember now, but soon he will remember how great you are and how much he loves you ! You'll see, everything will be okay !"

Annie noded, even if she wasn't too sure about her best friend words.

* * *

When Annie left the room, Liam turned to Naomi. He was lost, and he couldn't think about anything but what the little vulcano had just say. He had to admit that he always found her very sexy, and very sweet. She wasn't a liar, she was smart, she had no meannes in her and she always had been very kind. Actually he had always found her perfect and he had always hopped that eventually they would have an history together. But he had always been with Naomi, and as she was one of her bestfriend he couldn't think about this anymore.

" Poor girl ! " Naomi said, stopping Liam's thought.

" What ? "

" Oh yeah that's right, yous musn't remember but Annie is mythomaniac. She's a real liar. And she put in her mind that you two were together. She really believe it, and she try to persuade everybody even if it's hurting me. But even though I don't blame her ! You know, she used to be one of my closest friend and I still love her a lot. Plus it's not her fault if she is this way, it's a disease."

Liam was shocked. That was something ! This girl he thought so honnest was a compulsive liar ?

As she finished her speach Navid, Adrianna and Teddy came into the room. They were all surprised to find out Naomi alone with Liam but no one said anything about that.

Liam was glad to see them all. They talked a little about how he was doing, if it was hurting and all the blabla.

But then after a short silence Liam said the words that Naomi desperatly hoped he wouldn't says :

" So, Naomi told me about Annie mythomania ! I can't believe I can't remember about it !"

As everybody turned to look at Naomi, she instantly knew it was going to be a mess.

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

" Okay Liam, we're going to let you sleep for a minute, we'll get back to you very soon ! "

Naomi said pushing everybody towards the door.

" Okay Baby, I'll wait for you !"

As everybody was outside they all looked at her in shock :

" Baby ? seriously Naomi ? " Adrianna asked, not to sure if she wanted to run away from her friend or to argue with her.

" Okay I know what you guys think, but… I don't know what to say. It just happened. "

" And what about Annie ? Have you think about it ? It would kill her if she knew about it… "

It took them a minute to get that Annie already knew, and that it was the reason why she had left right after she arrived.

" Annie Annie Annie, stop talking about poor little Annie ! I was the first to be Liam girlfriend, and you guys didn't seems to mind that much when they started dating. So why would it be my fault ? "

Navid was chocked. This girl was insane. She was the first one to say it was ok for her that Liam had feeling for Annie, that she was totally over Liam, and that she couldn't careless.

" You're pathetic Naomi ! How could you do that to her, and how could you do that to him. I hope Liam will start remember soon, so he could tell you himself what a bitch you are ! " Teddy said, moving slowly toward her in a dangerous way.

With those words Navid and Teddy left Naomi to return in Liam's room, without looking at her, leaving her alone with Adrianna.

Naomi was pretty sure of one thing : Adrianna was her Best friend forever, and she'll help her no matter what. After all that was a promise they've done to each other a long time ago.

But this time she saw on her friend's eyes that things were different. All she could see was anger and disappointement.

" Please Adrianna, you've got to understand. Liam took me off surprise, I wasn't expecting that. He just told me he loved me and I felt like it was just the old good time. I know it's may sound crazy but it's the truth. "

" It is crazy, and I don't understand. I don't understand how can you not think about Annie in the whole story ! "

" She did the same to me with Ethan, remember ? "

" No ! That was totally different. Ethan was crazy in love with her, and he knew he was. Liam can't remember, and you know that he doesn't love you anymore. You know it's only Annie and you know they belong together. You're just taking advantage of this loss memory situation, and I can't see anyway to justify yourself. "

As she start walking away, Naomi grab her arm.

"Please Ade, wait.. "

" I think you should go Naomi. Go find someone else's life to screw ! "

* * *

Silver was still at Annie's, and the girl was feeling really bad. Not just the story between Liam and Naomi, there was something wrong with her. She was feeling sick.

" Annie are you okay ? "Silver asked, seeing the hurted look on her friend face.

" I think I'm gonna threw up ! " Annie said as she stood up really fast and ran to the bathroom.

Silver ran after her keeping her hair back and stroking her back.

" You want me to take you to the doctor ? "

" No it's okay, it must be the flight and all. I'm exauhsted, and I need some rest that's all. You can go if you want to you really don't have to stay, I'm fine ! "

" Yeah, that's right, you seem so fine. " Silver said with a sarcistic look. "Whatever you say I'm going to stay and take good care of you. "

" Nurse for a day ? " Annie said, laughing.

" Nurse for a day, that's it ! "

* * *

At the hospital Naomi had decided to go, find a quiet place to stay and to think about the situation. She was feeling bad for what she had done, but now she had to keep on doing it. It was too late to back up, and she wanted Liam. Max was gone, apparently he wasn't the one for, so maybe Liam was.

And if she had forgive Annie about Ethan, how could Annie not forgive her ?

As she climb in her car, she saw Adrianna, on the parking running to her car.

« Adrianna, where are you going ? » She said, thinking maybe the girl wanted to apologize for what she'd say and was looking for her. But Adrianna was so cold when she turned to face her that it was a sure thing she wasn't going to apologize.

« I'm going to check on Annie ! »

* * *

Annie was in bed, half asleep, her hand on her stomach which was still hurting her, when she heard the knock on the front door.

" It's okay, keep on sleeping, I'm going to see who is this ! " Silver said, jumping off the bed, secretly wishing it was Naomi behind this door and so she could give her the best bitch slap of the world.

But at the end she was glad it was actually Adrianna, and not Naomi.

" How is Annie ? Is she okay ?"

" No not really. Come with me, I don't want to let her alone. "

As the two girls entered the room, Annie sat on the bed and Adrianna came tu hug her.

"Ho honey I'm so sorry about Naomi. I never think she could do something like that to you. "

" Yeah me neither ! But you know what, I really don't want to talk about it right now, can we change subject, talk about anything else ?! "

" Yes of course, and what do you think, if we sleep here Silver and me, so we could have a girl night !Do you have any good moovies, some ice cream… "

" Yeah that's a great idea ! we are going to have fun, and you are going to forget about the bitch outside ! "

Annie laughed at her friend's entusiasm. It was so great to have them, and to know they were here for here in these kind of bad situation.

As the girl night started, Silver put and horror moovie on the Tv, and Adrianna opened super size ice cream pot.

The nigth was great, girls were having a lot of fun. Annie had eat pratically half of the pot to herself.

" Oh my god Annie, didn't know you were so hungry ! "

" Yea, easy girl, look like me during my pregnancy ! "

The girls were laughing when suddenly something hit her. She made the calcul in her head three times. As her smile slowly fade, Silver and Adrianna looked at her with concern.

" Annie what's wrong ? "

She didn't said anything, still focus on her calcul.

"Oh my god… "

" Annie what's wrong ? You're freaking me out ! "

" I'm… I'm three weeks late ! "

Hope you guys enjoyed it, lots of love!


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all thank you all for your sweet reviews, you guys are so nice !**

**And I would like to thank particulary someone who helped me with the story and gave me the best advice ! I think she'll recognize herself !**

Liam was getting up, packing his stuff with the Naomi's help. They were still together but Liam had this strange feeling that something was wrong about the two of them. He was suspicious but wasn't sure about it.

« Ready to go honey ? » Naomi asked leading him into a kiss.

He gently pulled her away to take his small bag and went to the door.

« More ready than ever. »

When he oppened the door he was surprised to fall face to face with a crying Annie.

Adrianna and Silver were by her side and they stop when they saw who was standing right in front of him.

« Hey Annie, are you ok ? » Liam asked with concerned, her eyes were red and swollen just like she'd cry all nigth.

« Does she seem find ? Now sorry but we got to go, we have a meeting. » Silver said in a defensive tone.

Annie couldn't watch him. It was way to hard and to painful. She had so many feeling right now, her life was such a mess. She didn't know if she was pregnant, and if she was who was the father ? Patrick or Liam ? Plus she had lost one of her best friend who was acting like a total bitch and was taking advantage of this hole situation. And all those things were, of course, happening in the very same time.

Silver took Annie's arm and leave Liam to where he was standing. Only Adrianna stayed a few minutes.

« Ade tell me what's wrong please… »

« She's late. Annie's late. »

« What does that mean she's late ? Is she ? Oh my god ! Is she pregnant ? »

« I…I shouldn't have told you about that ! I've got to go, but please don't tell anybody ! »

Adrianna leave, running to where her friends were waiting.

Liam didn't moove. He couldn't moove. What just happened was crazy. And what was more crazy was that he was kind of jealous. Who was the father of the baby ? Jasper ? that was insane. This guy was dangerous and way not ready to be a father, a good father.

He had to know more about that but at the moment he decided to run after her something hit him. Like a flashback or something he saw Jasper putting his own boat on fire and himself hitting the guy until he was unconcious.

Was that a dream ? Did that happened in real life ?

As he tried to remember a little bit more Naomi came to his side after she had refreshering herself in the bathroom.

« Are you ok ? You're so pale ! »

« Did.. Did Jasper put my boat on fire ? Did I hit him right after ? »

« What ? No ! »

Naomi wasn't lying this time. She just didn't knew about that, she had never heard it before.

But maybe it was a sign that he was starting to remember things. She needed to distract him.

« Let's go honey, you need some fresh air ! »

* * *

Annie was sitting on a bed, waiting for the test result.

« Annie can I ask you a question ? »

« About the father ? »

Adianna noded. « I know it can't be Liam, and I don't know who you've been dating obviously cause I didn't heard about anyone and you are here waiting to see if you're pregnant ! So that's a sure thing that I missed an episode. » Silver said, waiting for an answer for her friend. She wasn't mad Annie didn't told her she was seing someone, and she couldn't be mad right now. Annie was going through so much, it was just crazy.

« It can be Patrick or… »

« Patrick who ? » Adrianna asked. She had no idea who was the guy and she had never heard of him before.

« It's a guy I met, thanks to one of my firend in College. He's a way older and married with children. » As she saw the look on her friends'seyes she try to find a reason to justify herself but she was tired of giving explanation. « Please don't judge me. I know what I did was wrong but I did it for good reason. I had to. »

« What do you mean you had to ? did he threatened you for sex ? » Silver asked, really worry about her friend right now.

« No, of course not. Please just stop about Patrick, I'll tell you another day, when I'll be ready to explain everything. »

« Ok ! » Silver said. « Who else can it be ? »

Annie didn't know if she should told them she had sex with Liam. After all everybody knew they wanted to get back together but Annie never told them that they did it.

« No one else. » She said, looking down and biting her lips.

« Annie Wilson don't even try to fool me. There is totally someone else and I'll keep on asking until you told me who is it ! »

« Ok ok… But please, promise me you won't tell anybody ! »

Adrianna do gesture just like she was locking her mouth with an imaginary key then pass it to Silver who pretend to throw it over her shoulder. It made Annie laugh a little.

« Ok, I trust you. It can also be… Uurg I don't know how to say this. »

« Just say it, we won't judge ! Come on Annie, please ! »

« Liam » Adrianna and Silver looked at her with eyes wide openned.

« It could be Liam…We had sex a few days before his accident and before I went to Paris. »

« Why didn't you tell us ? Annie this is a big deal, Liam could be the father of your child. »

« I know Silver, but… » She couldn't finish her sentence, the nurse just get back in the room with the results.

« So good news Mrs Wilson, you're not pregnant ! »

« Really ? I'm not pregant ? » Annie said in surprised.

« She's not pregnant ? »

« I'm not pregnant ! Girls I'm not pregnant ! » She said crying and screaming. That was the best moment she had in the last days. Finally something was normal, something was great.

Adrianna and Silver came to her hugging her with all their strenght. They were so happy for her.

« But… » the nurse said.

« But what ? Please don't tell me something is wrong ! »

« Actually we found something in your result that alarm us. »

« What is it ? » Annie asked, now worrying about her health.

« Ok, this isn't easy to say. There are malfunction in your reproductive system, and I'm afraid you'll never be abble to have a baby. »

« What ? No. I want to have a baby. Not now but later. Is there anyway for me ? any treatment, surgery ? » Annie asked, all her joy suddenly vanishing. How bad she wish she was pregnant now.

« You can always try a vitro fertilization, but I can't guarantee you it will work. I think we're over now. You should go home and stay with your friends for awhile, step back from this hole situation and consider all the option you have. Bye Annie. »

She said leaving the room, letting it in a complete silence. Annie let out an hysterical laugh, and Adrianna and Silver looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

« Look at me, a second before I was so happy I wasn't pregnant and now I'll give anything to be pregnant. How ironic is this ? » her eyes were filed with tears and she was breathing loudly. Silver took her hand and took her in the best embrace she had. There were no words that fit the situation, nothing she can say to console the girl, all she could do was too let her cry on her shoulder as long as she wanted to.

**So I know I put Annie through a lot but things are going to get better. Hope you enjoyed it, even if it turned into something unexpected.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys, so I know I haven't been writting anything for a while but I was very very busy with school and all. I'm sorry ! Hope you will enjoyed this chapter.**

Liam and Naomi were walking in the park, not saying anything. They had nothing to say to each other, nothing they could share because they had nothing in common. They were heading to an huge fountain and Naomi proposed to take a pause and talk a little about what was going on in their lives. As he sat dawn in the bench right in front the fountain he had the same feeling like a little before. This flashback but that time it wasn't something unpleasant, but it sure was something that surprised him. He saw himself, in the fountain next to Annie who was playing on the cold water « I think it's great ». At the moment she seemed so true and so beautiful. Her purple mini dress was suiting her perfectly and the water make it a little transparent. She was sexier than ever and he couldn't think about anything but kissing her, touching her. As he tried to warm her up she finally take conscious of the situation. « You should be with Naomi ! I know what she did was messed up but she's sorry so you should forgive her ! » As she walked away, Liam was taking back to the present.

" Liam are you listenning to me ? For god sake, please a little attention, it's all I'm asking. "

"Have you done really bad things in the past ? Did you cheat on me or I don't know why ? "

"Oh my god no ! What the hell are you talking about ? I've never cheated on you and I never will. "

"Ok. "

" But where does that come from ? "

"I kind of remember some things. Actually it's the second thing I remember. "

" How could you remember me cheating on you when it never happened ? "

" I don't remember that but just Annie saying to me that I should be with you and not with her... "

" What ? I don't remember you being so close to Annie at the time… Did you see her behind my back when we were together ? " Oh god she tought at the second the words get out of her mouth. She was so stupid, in a minute she had revealed that everything was a lie, everything… Maybe it was for the best, after all he was starting to remember.

" No I don't think so, I think we were just friends, that's all ! "

But at the moment her words suddenly came to his brain, which seems to take a long long time.

" Wait, when we were together ? What does that mean « were » ? "

" Nothing at all sweetheart. You're thinking too much, just relax and enjoy the fresh air of the park. Then we could go back home and do some… interesting things… If you know what I mean ! "She said in a sexy tone, putting everything she had in order to make him changes his mind. But she knew it won't be that easy. Nothing was never that easy with Liam actually.

" I'm sorry Naomi, I think I need some time alone to think about all this… my accident, us, everybody. "

" Of course honey, take all the time that you need. I'll call you in the evening. "

Then he left, without kissing her or hugging her. She knew she was in a huge mess, he was starting to remember and soon he will remember how in Love he was with Annie. Because even if it was killing her to admit it Liam and Annie had something she didn't had with him. They were so connected, so in love… Maybe it was time for her to back off and try to repare what she had done… maybe.

* * *

" Annie please talk, you're freaking me out. " Silver said.

The brunette was lying on her bed, still shocked by the early revelation. She was alone with Silver. After they came back for the meeting, Adrianna anounce she had to go do something really really important and that she will be back in the evening with something to eat and a funny moovie to watch, even if she was sure this wasn't going to work on Annie. The situation was a way too bad.

Annie wasn't crying anymore, she had for the last hours but now that she was done with the tears she wasn't talking, which was worst to Silver.

" Annie I know you're really really sad, but you know Dixon is coming home tonigth, and I need to know if you want me to tell him, if you want to do it yourself or… "

" We are not saying anything! " Annie said sitting on the bed. She had no facial expression and it seemed like she had absolutely no feelings.

" What do you mean we are not saying anything ? Things are going to come back at a time, and Dixon is going ti realize you're not with Liam and that there is a bigger problem than just this jerk ! "

" Yes you're right, but you know Dixon have been through so much, I don't want him to feel bad for me or to have to take care of me. I'm fine. "

Silver oepened her mouth ready to protest when the bell ring. She was ready to stand up and go to the door when Annie jump of the bed.

" What do I look like ? Just like a mess ? "

" No you look just fine, your eyes are a little red but it's okay. "

Annie noded and took her friends'hand. Together they went to the door and opened it.

" Dixon, I'm so glad you're finally home " she said hugging her brother.

"You're ok ? " Dixon said with concern.

" Yes yes don't worry about me. How are you ? "

" I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me anymore, everything is ok. "

" Yes everything's right ! " She said smiling for the first time since her visit to the doctor.

" So I have a surprise for you ! Someone I found on my fligth to Beverly Hill. "

" Who's that someone ? " Annie asked, having no clue who he was talking about.

" Come on buddy ! "

As he said the words, a guy appears on the landing door, it took her a micro second to recognize him. He had change, but he was still as handsome as he was when they met.

" Ethan ? Oh my god what are you doing here ? "

She said hugging him with all her strength. It was so good seing him. That have been such a long time since their last conversation. She recognize everything : his perfume, the strength of his arms when he was hugging her, and this thing he had always done when he was holding her in his arms, a little kiss on her shoulder.

" I'm so happy to see you Annie ! "

* * *

Liam was walking by himself when he had another flash, he remembered buying a bar, in front of the see : the offshore. He remembered all his friend, gather around him to congrats him. It was so cool to have them all the time. But in his flash back there was someone he didn't recognize : a short guy, with dark hairs and some huge glasses. Maybe he was a stranger they had invited, but he seemed really close to Naomi. He was holding her by the waist.

He kept on walking and then stop in front of a house decorate with all the christmas decoration he could even imagine, and a huge christmas tree in the yard.

Then it came to his mind. His accident happened really late, that mean he had surely done something for christmas, spend it with someone important.

He was trying so hard to remember, but nothing was comming to his mind, except being at a party on his own, disappointed that « she » couldn't come. He wanted to know what happened on this day, who « she » was. He decided to seat on the sidewalk, to close his eyes and to try his best to remember. When it hits him.

He saw himself hugging a crying Annie, then their lips met and it wasn't a little innocent kiss, it was a passionate one. His hands were going everywhere on her body, and he could feel everything he had felt at the moment. She was all his, every part of her body had met his lips, and it was pure heaven.

Now he knew that she was the one, that he had never felt anything like that for any other girl. He had to go get his girl, to kiss her and to love her like he did before, so he start running, his feet taking him he didn't know where but in a few minutes he was in front of the Wilson's house.

They were here, first there was Dixon, standing in front of a girl. And he knew it was her. She was standing there, smiling to her brother, but then he saw someone else on Dixon's side who was hiding from Annie, when the guy show himself to her he instantanetly recognize him. And he felt his heart breking into pieces when Annie screamed of joy and take the guy in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Naomi was alone at her place, getting ready for the moment Liam will eventually come. When she heard the bell ring she run at the door wearing nothing but her underwears.

When she opened the door, she had to face someone unexpected.

"Adrianna ? what are you doing here ?"

" Obviously you were waiting someone… not me… "

" No no, I'm glad you're here..really ! "

" I'm sorry this isn't a good idea, I shoud go back to see Annie. "

" No Adrianna, please stay, and talk to me. Tell me how I could fix this. "

" I don't know Naomi, maybe by not waiting for Liam, half naked. That will be a beginning ! I still don't get it. Aren't you're supposed to be crazy in love with Max, and Annie's your friend.? You can't keep on doing this to her. "

" I think you're right ! " Naomi said, with a look on her face that reveal she had realised what she had done. " I need to stop doing this to Annie and Liam, I have to let them be together ! "

" Are you making fun of me or you're serious ? " Adrianna asked, really not sure about what just happened.

" No no, I'm really serious ! If I keep on doing that I will loose everyone I care about, including Annie. Oh my god she will never forgive me. I'm sure she's hating me rigth now. "

Naomi start crying, she couldn't get why she had done that. She was feeling so bad, but when she finally thought she was all alone and no one will never forgive her she felt two arms wrapping around her shoulder.

" It's ok Naomi, she will forgive you. It may take some time but I'm sure she will. After all I did ! "

" Thank you. "

* * *

" So ethan, how is college ? "

Annie asked. Silver Ethan Dixon and her were all sitting on the couch, really happy to see their friend back in Beverly Hills. Plus this unannounced visit gave back the smile to Annie.

" College is just fine, but I'm really thinking of coming back here. I miss this place, I miss you guys… "He said, looking directly in Annie direction.

" I think your come back would be really great Ethan ! We've been missing you too ! " Annie respond holding his hand.

Silver was not to sure how to feel about it. She remembered this kiss they shared on the prom nigth and all the doubt she had on her relation with Diwon after that. She noticed how he gave back the smile to Annie, how he couldn't keep his hands away from the girl and how he couldn't stop staring at her. She was feeling so jealous at the moment. Maybe it was because she wanted to have something like that with someone, or maybe it was just because it was Ethan. Anyway she had to pretend that she couldn't careless about him.

After a long conversation which last until 2 a.m, Silver decided she could go back home. There was Dixon and Ethan, there. Annie will be safe. Moreover it was obvious she hadn't thought of Liam the whole night. She was way too busy staring at her ex boyfriend, who had become so damn good looking. Maybe it was what Annie needed.

* * *

Liam was still in front of the Wilson house, on his own. He had thougth of thousand different ways to get back to Annie. But none of them were romantic enough. Plus he had to think about one thing. If she was pregnant, like Adrianna said before, and if it was his, then what should he say to her ? That he loved her, and that they were going to have the most beautiful baby in the world ? Or that she was free to decide if she wanted to keep the baby, or not..

There were millions things he wanted to say to her at the moment, but he didn't have enough courage to stood up and knock on that door.

" Liam ? What are you doing here, sitting on the sidewalk ? "

" Oh, hey Silver… I.. I was just thinking… "

" Thinking of ? "

" Umm, Annie.. "

He was kind of embarrased, he wasn't the type to discuss about his deep feelings, but he wasn't the kind to lie either and he was too tired to try to find another excuse.

" Oh my god, you remember ! You do ! That's awesome, I'm so happy for you ! "

She said, taking him into a huge hug. At the moment he remembered hugging was totally a Silver thing. She was hugging everybody all the time.

It was so nice to remember, even the smallest things !

" Get in, go get your girl ! What are you waiting for ? "

" I'm waiting for Ethan to get out…. "

* * *

Annie was sitting on her bed, wearing a short and a small top. She was thinking of her day, and how, despite all those bad news, it had been not such a bad day, thanks to Ethan. She had felt something when he held her, she wasn't sure of what it is, but it was here and it was kind of weird.

She was ready to get some sleep when someone knock on her door.

Before she could say to come in, Ethan get in and made his way to her bed.

" So, I wanted to say, I had a lot of fun tonight, and it was really good to see you again. "

" Thank you Ethan, It was good to see you too, I whish you would come home more often… "

" Listen, that's been a while now, but lately I've been thinking of you… a lot. Since we broke up I never had a real relation with anybody, and I'm missing it. We had something precious Annie, and I know I'm the one who screwed up things but I miss you, a lot ! And that's one of the reason why I'm coming back. I wanted to see if you had mooved on, if you were with someone and if my feelings were just nostalgia or if they were real. "

Annie was so confused. She hadn't seen him for praticaly two years, they hadn't talk that much, only a few times a month, and he was there, claiming his feelings for her. He wanted to know if she was single, or if she was seing someone, but she didn't even know herself. She was in love with Liam, that was a sure thing, but she couldn't imagine getting back with him after what she had seen in the hospital. And she wanted a future with Liam, something she could built, a family… That's how she had always imagine her future, but now it seemed impossible.

Seing she was deeply concentrated in her thought, Ethan took her head in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

" Ok, take your time to think about it. I get this may sound kind of sudden, but, it's the truth. So let me know when you have decided what you want us to be.. friends or more than that. "

All she could do was to nodded. There was no sounds coming out of her mouth, but too much things going on in her head.

When he stood up she did the same, and they were so close to each other she could feel his breath on her face. Clearly they were too close..too close for him to resist, and she was too weak to stop him.

His face was getting closer and closer. There were only a few millimiters between their two lips and their noses were touching. Then what must happened happen.. He kissed her, first really gentle but then he deepened the kiss a little more, pushing her on the bed. He rolled on top of her, starting to take his shirt off, but he was stop by a ring. Annie push him away to take her phone. When she saw the id of the caller she was petrified. He took her a few seconds to think clearly.

" Sorry Ethan, I have to take that. I'll talk to you toomorrow ok ? Good nigth ! "

" Good nigth Annie. " Ethan said, kissing her slowly on the check, taking back his shirt and leaving the room.

" Allo ? "

" Annie ? Oh god, I wasn't sure you were going to answer your phone. "

" What do you want Liam ? " she said half annoyed- he was ruinning her nigth with all those memories comming back to her- and half happy- afterall he was calling her.

" I just want to talk to you, I have things to say to you. Can you come outside ? "

" What do you mean outside ? "She said walking to her window, when she saw him he smile at her and wave his hand. " What the hell are you doing her at this time of the nigth ? "

" Guess I just wanted to see you.. "

"Don't moove, I'm coming. "

When she hung up the phone she couldn't help but smile, and she was pratcally running to met him outside. She was happy, but scared and sad in the same time.

When she oppened the door, he walked toward her, really fast and took her in his arms like if it was a death or life question. He could feel her heart. It was beating so fast, he was scared she would collapse at any moment.

" What are you doing here Liam ? "

" This morning, I started to remember… And even if there isn't so many things I remember right now, there are things I remember. I remember you " he said, watching her in the eyes.

" I remember touching you… " he said, placing his hand on her check and dragging it down on her neck and then on her chest.

" I remember kissing you like that.. " he kissed her neck passionately and then attacked her collarbone.

Annie couldn't think. The sexual tension was so heavy between the two. All she could do was whispering his name.

" I remember loving you.. "

He pressed his body against her, pushing her against the wall. She was trapped. She couldn't go away, not now, and she wasn't sure she wanted to go.

He was kissing every part of her neck in the most sexiest way. He always knew how to turn her on. He was great at this. As he start to put his hands under her shirt she grabbed his face and looked at him in the eyes. Their lips were closed to each other, so closed… 3 centimeter, 2 centimeter, 1 centimeter and it was it. Their lips met and it was like they have been made for each other. The kiss was full of passion and full of love. It was a crazy feeling.

But then Liam felt his body being pushed away.

" Stop..I'm sorry, I can't do this rigth now… "

" What do you mean you can't ? "

Liam said. He was feeling upset and kind of mad. He couldn't believe she had rejected him after such a hot making out session.

" I just can't make things more complicated. I'm sorry Liam. Being with you is just too painful ! " She said running inside, crying, while he was standing alone in the yard with nothing but sadness.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry guys, I know i's been a really really long time since the last chapter but I was on holliday and I didn't have internet there.  
Anyway, sorry again!

Annie woke up in the morning with small eyes. She hadn't sleep that much, only two or three hours and she was feeling exhausted, so tired of all those drama around her. And like it wasn't hard enough she had now to worry about Ethan.

But she had thought about it this night. She was feeling that with Ethan everything was so easy, and that with him she could finally breath and be happy without worrying about her future.

She started to get ready, putting in a pretty dress that was crazy sexy, and raising her head in a beautiful bun. She caugth herself trying to look sexy for Ethan, even if it was a little too much for an ordinary day.

When she went dowstair to have breakfast she fall face to face with a shirtless and really handsome Ethan. She couldn't help but stare at his abs, and have a thought of what last nigth could have been if Liam haden't called her. And it was.. interesting !

" Hi Annie ! Sleep well ? " He said coming right to her and kissing the corner of her mouth. He stepped back to look at her.

"Woaw Annie, you look beautiful, very beautiful !"

"Thank you. " She said with a big smile on her face. She was trying so hard to look good for him.

" So last nigth… "

" Yea I know, I'm so sorry for this phone call ! "

" Really you're sorry for that ? Or your sorry because we had to stop ? "

he said teasing her, tracing circles on her hand with his fingertip.

She was kind of embarassed, she knew he had mental image of her.,naked, by the way he was looking at her, but it was also kind of exciting.

His face was getting closer to her when someone rang at the door.

" Sorry I have to go ! "

" Of course, it's look like the universe is agaisnt us ! "

She ran quickly to the door, took a deep breath when she reached it. She had a idea of who it could be..

"Hi Annie, want a coffee ? "

There she was, a smiling Naomi with all her confidence.

" Oh god you look gorgeous, like.. just like me. Look like I taugh you something after all ! "

It was like nothing never happened between the two. Annie wasn't talking she was shocked to see her ex best friend acting just as if they were still the best friends of the world and comming into the living room.

" Well Well, look who's here, shirtless, in your kitchen ! "

She said pointing a finger in Ethan direction.

" Oh god ! Hi Naomi, How are you ? "

" I'm fine thank you ! What are you doing here ? "

" Humm, I'm… gonna go.. showered ! See you later girls ! "

Naomi turn to face Annie who hadn't speak yet.

" So what's up girl ? "

" Are you fucking kidding me ? how dare you came into my house and pretend everything just fine ! "

"Ok, I knew you would be pissed, but I.. I'm not seing him for what it's worth. "

" It's worth nothing ! What happened to you Naomi ? I thought we were closed, I never thought you would do such a thing to me ! "

" Didn't you did pretty much the same to me with the guy who is taking a shower in your bathroom rigth now ? "

" Oh my god Naomi that was so different ! You guys had broken up, and we were teenager. Now we are adults, we can't do this to each other. "

" I know, I know, I guess I'm just trying to find me an apology for what I've done. "

"There's no apologies, you had sex with my boyfriend, the guy I love ! "

There was an awkward silence in the room.

" And for the record I never had sex with Ethan. "

" Oh my god, really ? Never ? but you were togther for like 7 months, how could you not have sex ? "

When Annie looked up at Naomi and saw her shocking face she couldn't help but burst into laugther and it felt so damn good. She was quickly joined by Naomi.

"Ok, listen Annie », Naomi said, getting back to serious. « I'm so sorry for that, I don't know what I was thinking, and plus you know I don't love Liam, he's just a friend, a good friend. "

" So why ? I whish I could understand Naomi but.. "

" But you can't.. I get that. I was just really missing you, and thougth I should come to you to apologize because what I've done is one of the baddest thing I've ever done… Voilà ! It's said, I think I should leave ! Enjoy your day with Ethan, I won't tell anyone, I swear. "

As she start walking away she felt a hand on her arm.

" Thank you Naomi ! " Annie said pressing Naomi's hand. They exchanged a last look, a last smile and then Naomi left the house, leaving Annie alone with a naked Ethan in her bathroom.

She wasn't sure what she should do. She was in love with Liam, crazy in love, but maybe it was time to pass to something else, something handsome called Ethan.

The time she had to think was over, he had entered the living room, where she was still standing on her own.

" What are you doing all by yourself pretty girl ? "

Woaw, he was standing there, with nothing but a tail on his hips. His hairs were still wet and there was waterfall running down his cheek and on his chest. As she mooves closer to her someone knock on the door.

" Oh my god, are you kidding me ? "

" I'm so so sorry ! "

"That's like the third time ! I guess I'm not the only one who want to see you ! "

" Gonna have to share. " She laughted, wrinking at him.

She got to the door, not worrying about who it could be, but she knew she must had when she opened it and fell face to face with Liam, who was looking rigth at a half naked Ethan.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was mainly about Ethan( or his abs)and Annie but you'll see what's next! ;) I'll try not to be so long for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I promised you to update soon, so here it is, hope you'll like it !**

* * *

" What the hell is going on in here ? " Liam shouted.

" Nothing ! Nothing is going on ! It's..it's a misundestood, I swear.. "

" How could it be a misunderstanding ? This is why you couldn't stay with me last nigth rigth ? Have you slept with him ? "

" Annie what's the problem ? " Ethan asked, looking directly towards the girl and then at Liam when he figured he won't have any answer coming from Annie's mouth.

" She's my girlfriend ! "

" Oh I am your girlfriend now ? » Annie said, her nerves breaking down. « I can't believe it. Don't pretend that nothing happened and that I'm the bad one ! All of this is your fault Liam ! "

" How could it be my fault when I had no clue of what was going on ! I couldn't remember, remember ? "

" But you could felt right ? So why you didn't felt something when I came to see you ? "

" I felt something ! Of course I did, I just didn't know what it was, that's all ! "

" So now you're not abble to recognize love ? Stop lying to me Liam ! "

" Oh you want to talk about lies ?! Let's talk about lies ! "

" What is that even supposed to me ? "

" Were you going to tell me that you were pregnant ? " Liam shouted.

Annie was standing right in front of him, in shock and so was Ethan. There was a huge silence after all the screams. Just the sound of Annie's sobbing. Ethan was the first to make his moove. He ran to her and took her in his arms.

" Shht Annie, it's ok ! " Then he turned to Liam, looking him in the eyes with that dangerous look. " I think you should go ! It's best for all of us ! "

" Annie, I'm sorry, please talk to me ! "

" I told you to leave ! " Ethan said, letting go of Annie and moving closer to Liam.

" I'm not talking to you ! Back off ! "

" Liam, please just go ! Please leave me alone for a moment ! I'll talk to you later ! "

He looked at her for a moment, he couldn't believe that ! Was she going to keep the secret of her being pregnant or not. Obviously she was !

" Whatever ! " he said, leaving the room in hurry.

At th moment he left Ethan grabbed Annie's arm and force her to look at him.

" You guys are together ? "

" Please Ethan not now, I have so many things to figure out, I just need some time alone ! "

As she said the words, she get out of his grabb and run to her room, not even looking at him !

She had loose the control of the situation and she needed to think, to take time on her own..or with Silver ! But at the moment she began to look for her friend number in her phone something came to her. That was a thing that Liam knew there was something going on with her, not the rigth thing obviously, but it was an other to know how did he knows in the first place.

Her thougths were interrupted by a knock on her door.

" Ethan please, I told you I wanted to be alone ! "

" It's not Ethan ! " Silver said, entering the room.

" Oh hey Silver ! I was about to call you.. I need to ask you something ! "

" Yes of course, whatever you want ! "

" Ok.. Huuum..Did you tell Liam that …you thougth I was pregnant ? "

" What ? No..NO ! Are you crazy ? I wouldn't do that. "

" Then it's got to be Adrianna..Oh my god, I can't believe it. When does this all mess is finally going to end ? "

" I'm sorry honey, I don't know ! Have you talked to Liam ? I saw him yesterday, in front of your house. "

" So did I. " Annie said raising a eyebrow.

She couldn't help but smile a little when she remembered this kiss. That was pretty intense, and Liam was so damn hot at this moment. She had to admit between him and Ethan, it would alway been him. He was hotter, sexier.. Just thinking about him gave her some shiver.

"And ? " Siver said, interrupting her thougths.

" Sorry ! Nothing really interesting. I've got to talk to him, I'll call him later. "

" My turn to ask you something… "

" I'm listening to you ! "

" Do you have feeling for Ethan ? "

" I..I don't know.. honestly I don't really think so, but I'm not really sure about it. It's weird. I feel like I really, really care about him, and, you know through this all mess he is really cool. And I have to say, sometimes, having him hanging around half naked make me stop thinking about Liam. But I don't think those feelings are real. Why are you asking me that ?Do you still have feelings for him ? "

" What ? No ! Are you kidding me ? Feelings for Ethan ! Aha you're turning crazy ! "

One of Silver's major problem was that she was, sometimes, so obvious. And Annie knew that.

" Maybe not so crazy.. listen I don't know what I'm feeling for Ethan. We kissed, once, and then I never saw him again. And then here he is, acting all sexy around you ! I don't know, I'm still confused about Ethan. But when we kissed it feel like there's this part of me, which was a huge hole, that was finally complete. It felt like everything was rigth, and that, no matter what was going on, everything would be alrigth because we were together. And I think I want this feeling back. "

" Then..then you should talk to him Silver.. I'm…I'm sorry I have to go ! "

"What ? Where are you going ? " Silver asked, seeing her friend jumping off her bed and running to the door.

" There's this guy outside, this guy who complete MY own hole, and it's not Ethan, and I just need to talk to him, just like you need to talk to Ethan. " Annie said as she left the room, leaving Silver on her own. Silver didn't have the time to moove that her friend was back hugging her with all her strength.

"Thank you so much Silver " Annie said, half crying. " Thank you for being you, and thank you for being here for me. I love you so much ! "

Silver couldn't help but cry, she hugged Annie back.

" I love you too. Now please, stop crying and go get your man. "

Annie smiled one last time and then ran. She ran out her room, down the stairs and then left the house. She didn't know where he was, but she had to find him and told him what she was feeling about him. She was running faster than ever when she finally saw him. He was standing in the middle of the street and he turned to face her when he heard the step coming near him.

" Annie ? "

" I love you ! I love you so much ! I've been hidding 'cause I was afraid it would hurt too much but I can't hide anymore. I can't deny it. These feelings are real, and they are so strong that they're consuming me ! But you know what ? I want this love to consume me, I need it to consume me. It's what I want. I just.. I love you. "

Liam was still standing in front of her, looking her in the eyes. His eyes were filled with tears, and it was like he couldn't moove.

" What about Ethan ? "

" I don't love Ethan ! He was just there for me through this really difficult time. "

" You're sure that's what you want ? You want me ? "

" I want you so bad it's killing me ! "

" Then I have to say.. I love you Annie Wilson. Always have ! "

Liam ran to her and took her in his arm, kissing her forhead, her cheeks, her neck… and then, when he looked at her, he knew the timming was absolutely perfect for what he wanted to do since he saw her.

**So here it is, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I promised it won't be all about Ethan this time..and it wasn't :P**  
**Thank you for reading, and thank you for the reviews, you guys are so sweet. If you have any advice or criticism let me know.**

**With all my love..**


End file.
